


Overwatch One-shots

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: A collection of one-shots, which some will include smut.No requests please.





	1. McGenji (Part 1) : Never Forgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'd woken up to the light blazing over his face, along with the tremors and fright from his nightmare. McCree knew there was nothing special about this, most Overwatch agents had one or few demons on their backs. His however swarmed him more than others, not that he would show it. A shallow heaving escaped his lips, while he felt like throwing up. It never happened, unless things got worse. Instead he slowly sat up, then started to reach for a cigar, anything to distract himself from the painful memory. His dreams weren't just normal either, he remembered those lingering dreadful events. McCree however lit his cigar, then eventually convinced himself to get up. It was his turn to fix breakfast anyways, or at least make coffee for everyone. They all took turns with their chores. 

Angela would have his head if he didn't do it. 

Some reason he just stood there, smoking and leaving ashes on the floor. His room is a disaster at this point, dirty clothes and trash everywhere. He'd feel around for a shirt, then sniff it to see if it's fresh enough. McCree eventually found enough things to wear, then made his way into the restroom. The first thing he did was use the toilet, then brushed his teeth from whatever he drank last night. His hangover was killing him, but his thoughts were on something else, something he wish he could forget. It took some time for him to become prepared for the day, and eventually leave his room. If he was lucky, maybe he'd dump off his responsibilities off on someone else. 

"Good morning my friend!" shouted Reinhardt, who greeted him heartily, and seemed to have a head start with making the first pot of coffee. 

"Mornin'," replied McCree, as he tipped his hat, and decided this was the perfect person to brush it on, "care to make breakfast? I just need a cup of joe and dash out."

"Of course! Though are you sure you want to miss on my legendary pancakes?" beamed Reinhardt, while being more a morning person, than what McCree wanted to handle. 

"Nah, maybe next time," answered McCree, before filling himself a plastic to go cup, which were handy for them when missions came abruptly. 

Nobody else was around, so it wasn't that difficult for McCree to get drink, then leave without another word. His friends might even try to seek him out, at the shooting range or out in the front for a smoke. McCree however didn't want to be found, at least not when he was like this. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, or seeing happy faces. Not when his mind was on something else, though shooting something was always itching on his mind, and he knew the reason for it. His feet however did lead him towards the back entrance, while he planned to leave without anyone finding him. At least that was his plan, until he heard someone land right next to him, once he went down a flight of stairs. 

"Hello McCree," said a very cheerful voice, it was almost childlike and free spirited. 

"Genji?" replied McCree, with a very startled expression on his face, "what are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan and left this dump."

"Forgive me for my past rudeness, also for not contacting you in the past. The years certainly have changed the both of us," stated Genji honestly, while he bowed and looked very different from when they last saw each other. This time Genji looked more like a cyborg, and could be mistaken as a ominic. 

"Well I'll be, you certainly have grown," said McCree with a forced smile and cheery expression. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to see Genji, more like he didn't want to be around people, "I have to get headed out though, some stuff I forgot to do."

"Leaving so soon?" muttered Genji, while he tilted his head slightly, almost like in a questioning way, "when I just got here?"

"Sorry about that partner. Maybe when I come back, we can shoot the shit," replied McCree with a cheerful wink, then started to walk away. 

"Wait! I first want to give you something,” stated Genji, before reaching over for McCree's hand and placing something between his palm.  
His immediate reaction was to jerk slightly, giving away his distress for only a quick moment. McCree however quickly smiled again and thanked him. He didn't even look at the present, since he wanted to get out of there so badly. A large part of him felt guilty, but it was better if he left now. "Thanks partner," said McCree over his shoulder, before getting out of line of sight. His heart was hammering and his hand was itching for his gun. It just wouldn't leave him alone, not even around his friends. A sharp pain entered his eye, causing a headache to make him double over and lean against the wall. Thankfully Genji hadn't followed him and left him alone. 

Deadeye never forgets and never stops. 

McCree heaved and felt like vomiting again, though nothing ever came out. He really needed to shoot something, anything to make it stop. This feeling eventually lessened, as he made his way slowly towards the exit. It was a problem he really needed to deal with quickly, before it all got out of hand. The fresh air did him little good, while he kept on walking into the heat. He didn't even look at the gift, as he had his drink in the other. McCree drained the plastic cup, before tossing it somewhere. His feet were leading him somewhere, though he wasn't sure where. It was until he stopped a approximately a mile away, siting on some random rock. There was a possibility his friends might look this far out, though he'd doubt it. 

He'd finally look down at his hand, seeing a wrapped present in it. Genji hadn't been around him for years, not since Overwatch got disbanded and everything turned to shit. McCree was one of the first to join, when the place illegally reinstated itself, and he even immediately volunteered for missions. He however made one fatal mistake, since he dreaded using it. Deadeye never stops, those words repeated in his head. The gift was slowly unwrapped, revealing a very fancy decorative looking shuriken. This was probably meant as a heart warming gift, since it came from Genji's homeland. It however wasn't what was on McCree's mind, as he stared at the object. An itch in his fingers came back, but he wasn't about to use his gun. 

"Deadeye wants it's payment in blood," muttered McCree, before gripping the shuriken and letting it cut into his hand. At least this would buy him some time. 

After the blood had settled on his hand, it had been dripping onto the floor. The situation settled for a moment, but at least deadeye seemed satisfied for the moment. McCree knew his hand needed treatment for the large gash on it, which meant a very upset Angela for him to interact with. He'd eventually start walking back to the compound, though taking off his serape to place it around his new wound. 'Idiot, think before you act,' scolded a voice from his past, the very man that taught him so much and took him in, instead of letting him live the rest of his life in prison. If Gabriel saw him now, not only would he get insulted, the man might shake his head and tell him to walk this shit off. McCree knew it wasn't healthy to linger in the past for too long, sometimes it was all he was doing. 

His legs eventually lead him to the medical ward, where Mercy mostly resided. She however seemed preoccupied, because there was curtains drawn and she was talking to someone. This made him count his blessing, and took something from one of the cabinets nearby. "McCree, I'll get to you later," said Angela, her voice slightly annoyed, because she knew the only reason McCree would sneak inside and try to sneak out, if he got injured over a ridiculous reason. His boots must've given him away, since it had a distinctive sound. The only reason he kept on walking, was mostly because Angela probably wouldn't have time to stop him. If the patient was important enough, she'd be too busy working on their injuries. 

"Well if you'd look at the time, I wouldn't want to out stay my welcome. I just need one thing, and I’d be outta your hair," replied McCree hastily, before rushing his way towards the exit. 

"McCree! You know eventually you'll be back down here, and when you do-" threatened Angela, though the rest fell on deaf ears, as the door was closed and he kept on going. 

She was however very right, since he spent so much time in the medical ward. Whenever he got injured on a mission, it was usually Angela who treated him. McCree went back to his room, and made sure to lock the door behind him. A part of him wondered who she was working on, especially since nobody was currently out on a mission. It wasn't any of his business though, as he sat on his bed and unwrapped his hand. The cut was certainly deep, the blood seemed to gush out from injury. McCree turned on a miniature healing pad, which was inside of the medical kit he snagged. Angela managed to get them improved, with the help of the engineer Torbjorn. 

McCree placed the pad on his bed, then set his hand over it. The thing was probably about the size of a notebook, and wasn't as fast as Mercy's healing staff. His hand started to close up first, before the deeper part of it could heal. He'd tap his metal fingers over his knee, while he waited for a few boring minutes. Once the deed was done, he decided to skip out on lunch and went for the shooting range instead. The only problem was that his normal hand still felt tender, but at least he had the other one. McCree left quietly as his boots would let him, while making his way to the training area. It was to his own surprise, that he spotted no one around the area, until it dawned on him that everyone was most likely eating. 

"Never thought I'd get the place to myself," uttered McCree cheerfully, while eyeing the different targets he could be shooting. He hadn't been able to use this place much, since the missions kept him busy. His mood however shifted, once a deep sharp pain pressed into his skull. 

The pain however lingered mostly against his eye. 

Deadeye never forgets and never stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow [Jhanyaiartist](https://jhanyaiartist.tumblr.com) main account.
> 
> Also check out her overwatch account [Pineapplecup](https://pineapplecup.tumblr.com) .
> 
> ~Melon


	2. McGenji (Part 2) : Never Forgets

A hard knock on the door woke him up, though he groaned and hesitantly shifted on the bed. McCree looked at the time, it was almost noon. He didn't remember forgetting any chores, but he wouldn't be surprised if he forgot something else. His room was still in disarray, which surprised no one, since his friends accused him of being lazy. The knocking had stopped, while he went over to the source of where the noise was located. When he opened the door however, it wasn't the person he was expecting to see. A part of him hoped that someone would give him a mission, or maybe it was just Angela to scold him again. She'd been upset with his lack of self care, along with getting injured in ridiculous situations, like training for instance. 

"Howdy Genji, didn't expect a visit," said McCree cheerfully, which was his normal manner, even if he'd rather crawl back to bed. He was also digging in his pockets for his smokes, since it was calmed his itch slightly. 

"Sorry if am interrupting anything, I was wondering if we could spend some time together. It's been so long since we've last seen each other, I was hoping maybe we could get lunch?" questioned Genji at the last part, as he sounded very unsure and looked like he was prepared for rejection. 

"Ah righ', I should probably wash up if I'm being seen in public," replied McCree sleepily, though he was definitely agreeing to join him. 

"I've already made the necessary preparation, we could dine in my room," explained Genji, but there reasons they weren't going out, "I feel most comfortable there, instead of having prying eyes."

"Sounds good to me," agreed McCree, who also didn't want to eat around others in the moment, "I'll spruce up a little, eat at your place. See you then Genji."

They both said their goodbyes, while he closed the door to do just what he stated. It mostly meant he looked around for clean-ish clothes, because he had been outside pissed drunk the other night. There hadn't been any missions for a week, which made him restless, so a distraction from Genji would be a nice change of pace for him. They hadn't run into each other, since Genji's arrival. McCree mostly blamed himself for this, because he had been avoiding the others as much as possible. Angela was the only person he saw on the regular, so nobody was worried about him. If she deemed him sane and safe, then it was good enough. He picked up a shirt off the floor, and started to strip. 

He didn't even bother with a shower, like he said he would, not that anyone would mind. It took a short moment for him to find some pants as well, then left his room to head over to see the cyborg. They hadn't really hung out, since his Blackwatch days. McCree wouldn't even consider it much, because all they did was get drunk and relax after a mission. Overwatch and Blackwatch agents rarely mingled together, but it seemed like Genji hung in a tight line between both, but was considered more of Blackwatch agent. Mostly for the fact that Genji is a good assassin, but also a decent face to use to make Overwatch look diverse. McCree however, he knew he was just in the background, where he preferred to be. His old boss Gabriel enjoyed and distasted the fact, that Blackwatch was just a dirty secret to this place. They were allowed to do illegal things, but get no credit for any good deed they did. 

"Why am I so hung up on this?" McCree questioned himself, while finally arriving at Genji's room. His past however never left him alone, "I really need a smoke."

His pack of cigarettes were pulled out, while he smoked for a moment outside the room. There was some movement heard inside, before the door suddenly opened. "Hello McCree, you are just on time," said Genji cheerfully, not minding the smoke whatsoever, while he invited the cowboy inside. There was a sudden thought to McCree's head to snuff out his cigarette, but didn't, on the account that Genji didn't ask him to do so. He also noticed the incense that was burning, though that seemed like something normal for his friend. There was a small table on the floor, which had pillows and a tea seat in the middle. McCree recognized the snacks, despite it not being around these parts. It was mostly because he had been to Hanamura, and other places in Japan during his past missions. 

"I always did like them sticky rice snacks," muttered McCree kindly, before planting himself on the floor. 

"Oh so you had these? Dango is my favorite treat after a hard day," replied Genji, while he offered him the treat, along with real green tea, not the kind that was sold to Americans. 

The tea seemed very strong, though McCree liked his drinks like this. Either it be coffee or alcohol, he became instantly hooked to the strong effects. They chatted about the old days, when they were on missions together as teenagers. McCree didn't really know what changed his ally, because Genji certainly was different. He wasn't sure if they were considered friends in the past, they didn't really hung out much, or did anything other than be around to lick their own wounds. Both of them weren't very close, despite working together so much during the Blackwatch days. Genji also seemed to be studying him, a trait that McCree didn't remember him having. The ninja use to be so hung up on his own revenge, that everyone else didn't matter. 

"I hope not to be rude partner, but I can't help but notice. You don't seem to be the man I remember," stated McCree honestly, while he took a sip of his tea, after setting his hat on the table. 

"My thoughts were preoccupied at the time, as I was sure yours was as well. I've made peace with it, found a mentor to teach me better way towards it. What about you McCree? I'm sure you have changed as well," asked Genji, who finally took off his visor around him, because McCree was one of the few that had seen him without it. The days when his face wasn't covered during missions. 

"Well I'm not hung up about the deadlock gang, that shit is long dead. I've made myself into a fairly decent outlaw now," answered McCree with a wink, along with the smug satisfied look on his face. 

"I see," uttered Genji, who now stared at his cup, and his emotions were now open to display, "but you have not fully gotten away from the past."

This startled him, making him wonder how much Genji saw during his week of stay. If this cyborg had only watched him, though they hadn't interacted in the past. His voice sounded defensive, even if he didn't want it to be that way, "what do you mean?"

"Sorry if I'm crossing any boundaries, I just assumed, that the past is sometimes on your mind, as it has been on mine," said Genji apologetically, like he was worried that he ruined something. 

"No hard feelings partner, though I guess it's true. The past seems to stick with everyone here," replied McCree, as he snuffed out his cigarette into his plate that had his snack. 

"I want to thank you for being good to me. Even with the way I had behaved," stated Genji honestly, his eyes closed and he did a slight bow forward, "I hope you continue looking after me."

"Oh none of that darling, it's my please to be in your company," replied McCree honestly, as he finally picked up the dango to try it. 

"I also hope you come to rely on me, as we're in the same situation," said Genji with determination in his voice, they locked eyes in that moment, "if anything is bothering you, please let me know."

"Alright, good talk. I should be heading out," muttered McCree, then he started to get up. 

He didn't want someone's sympathy, though Genji was probably right. They both faced betrayal and their past wasn't a nice pretty picture. McCree however didn't want to think about it, or bother anyone with his issues. Genji might just be reaching out to him, though he did just fine without it. They both seemed to have gotten up at the same time and headed for the exit. His boots clicked with each step, while they made it to the door. McCree thanked him for the company, along with the snack. He even walked out of the door, facing the ninja from his past, and now had ended up in front of him again. It seemed like life had a curious way of doing things, because he never expected the Shimada to willingly join, and not because Geji felt like he owed Overwatch a debt for his life. 

"Wait McCree, will you visit me tonight?" asked Genji, before the cowboy could disappear on him so suddenly again. 

"Sure, did you need something then?" questioned McCree, since he didn't know why Genji would want him around at that time. 

"Maybe I just want a cowboy to chase away the nightmares. It's been difficult to sleep," replied Genji honestly, though he still expected to get rejected. 

"Of course, I'll wrangle those nightmares up, and shang high them," chuckled McCree, as he finally let out a genuine smile. 

"Thank you McCree, good bye," bowed Genji, while he watched as the cowboy waved at him, then walked off to wherever he would go. 

Both of them however couldn't get off their mind, how much they were alike. The past always seemed to follow them, even in their sleep. It always lead to a trail of blood behind.

The deadeye never forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow [Jhanyaiartist](https://jhanyaiartist.tumblr.com) main account.
> 
> Also check out her overwatch account [Pineapplecup](https://pineapplecup.tumblr.com) .
> 
> ~Melon


End file.
